Южный Фигаро
thumb|250px|South Figaro. - один из больших городов в Final Fantasy VI. It, along with Kohlingen, is governed by Figaro Castle to the north, and it is a port town, with regular ferries to and from Nikeah. Its residents include Duncan's wife, a very wealthy man, various merchants, and an old man who loves to drink cider. The pub in the south of town tends to become a hangout for thieves and assassins. North of the town is a small dojo where Duncan teaches his students martial arts. It is the first major city visited in the game by the player party. The walking through walls glitch can be performed in the rich man's house. The South Figaro glitch is triggered by sneaking out of South Figaro without recruiting Celes Chere. Сюжет thumb|South Figaro as it appears on the World Map in the World of Balance. Terra, Locke, and Edgar pass through the town on their way to the Returner Hideout. They meet Shadow here for the first time in the pub, but he does not join. When they visit the dojo nearby, they find it empty, but Edgar finds hints that his brother, Sabin, has lived there. A rich man living in town acts as an informant to the Gestahlian Empire and gives the party advice on the best way to invade the town. The Empire invades and occupies South Figaro as a staging ground to push further north to Narshe. During the occupation, Celes Chere is imprisoned as an Imperial traitor. When the Returners find out about the invasion, they send Locke to South Figaro to investigate. Locke is able to affirm the Empire's plan for a Narshe invasion, and sneaks out of town to rendezvous with the Returners in Narshe to warn them. During his escape Locke find Celes imprisoned and rescues her, and the two make their way out of town through a series of underground passages. South Figaro continues to be held under Imperial rule until the fall of the Imperial capital Vector, when Emperor Gestahl calls a ceasefire and has the Imperial forces withdraw from the city. (This requires the player to perform well in the banquet scene). Sometime after the apocalypse, Kefka attacks South Figaro with the Light of Judgment. The town is decimated, but the citizens set aside their differences and rebuild. Celes and Sabin pass through the city while chasing Edgar, who is using the alias "Gerad" while leading a gang of thieves. A single suit of Magitek Armor, abandoned during the empire's withdrawal from the city, remains in the streets. In the Advance release, after speaking to a man in town who mentions seeing a shadow while fishing, boarding the ferry in either direction will cause Leviathan to attack the ship. Defeating him earns the party the Leviathan magicite. Сокровища If the player doesn't take some of the treasure in the World of Balance, they transform into other items when salvaged in the World of Ruin. В городе *Potion *Potion (Becomes Holy Water in World of Ruin) *Potion (Becomes X-Potion in World of Ruin) *Elixir *Phoenix Down *Green Cherry (Becomes Tent in World of Ruin) *Gold Needle (Becomes Elixir in World of Ruin) *Antidote (Becomes Tent in World of Ruin) *Eyedrops (Becomes Remedy in World of Ruin) *Teleport Stone (Becomes Phoenix Down in World of Ruin) В секретном проходе *3,000 total gil *Hermes Sandals *Hyper Wrist *X-Potion *Hi-Ether *Great Sword *Heavy Shield *Iron Helmet *Iron Armor *Ribbon *Earrings Магазины :Note: If Edgar is the lead member of the party, the player gets a 50% discount (World of Ruin only). Предметы |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Оружие | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Доспехи | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Реликты | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Группировки врагов |width="50%" valign="top"| Мир Руин |} Музыкальные темы "Kids Run Through the City" is South Figaro's background theme. As with other cities in such a condition, "Under Martial Law" plays during the occupation of South Figaro by the Empire. Галерея en:South Figaro de:Süd-Figaro Категория:Места Категория:Места Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Города